


发疯

by amaoahu95



Category: RPS
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaoahu95/pseuds/amaoahu95
Relationships: 宁羞
Kudos: 5





	发疯

*臭屁的嘚哔嘚小姜X搞不清状况傻乎乎的小高  
*OOC预警，微水蓝  
*这是一个小姜以为小高喜欢小蓝，小高以为小姜喜欢波波的故事。

这是他们第十一次见面，在酒店的404号房，每周六晚7点，他们有两个小时做爱。  
只做爱。

不用问候，不用叙旧，只做爱。

房卡寄存在酒店保险柜，密码在一个小时前通过微信传达。姜承録提前到达做好扩张，调低房间灯光的亮度，眼睛缠上长纱确保自己看不到一丝亮，然后赤裸的平躺在床上。

总有一种误解，在下的是弱势方，但在姜承録和X的关系里，是姜承録选择了X，姜承録决定维持这段关系，姜承録规定做爱的方式。

这让他感觉好点，从失恋的日常中解放。

X是一位体贴的炮友，从未拒绝过姜承録的要求。不内射，没有吻，不在身上留痕迹。活儿好嘴严不哔哔，当代最佳炮友。有一次姜承録被他顶得爽到哭，冲动地摘下长纱想跟X先生说要不我们变现吧，但X先生迅速地捂住了他的眼睛，好吧，X先生也有权利要求他戴长纱，有权利一言不发。

他们对彼此一无所知，但又心里有数，炮友就是炮友，不是男朋友。

但高潮有记忆，身体有依赖性，姜承録又一次被草射，靠着X先生肩膀进入贤者时间，压了一周的箱底子话不经大脑倾泻而出：“社畜太难了，老板催甲方催，还和暗恋的人做同事，不活了。”

闷笑从胸腔震动着传来，耸动的肩膀颠得姜承録下巴疼。

“笑什么笑，”姜承録拍了X一巴掌，“我那么惨了你还笑。”软绵绵的警告没起半点作用，姜承録气得牙痒痒，张嘴就在人肩膀上咬了一口。“万恶的资本主义没人性，没哎！别…别哎呦！”

耳朵被咬着向里吹气，已经退出身体的性器坏心的朝后穴顶了顶，姜承録本来就酸痛的腰身，更是软得撑不住向后倒去，砰的好大一声后脑砸中墙壁。

姜承録还没说什么，敏感地察觉到X瞬间僵硬的肢体。他这人吃软不吃硬，别人一愧疚，还没开口说对不起，他就巴不得道歉的是自己。“没事，就碰了一下，也不疼，没事。”

被宽大的手沿着后颈一下一下抚摸着头，姜承録没发现自己的应激眼泪在长纱上渗出阴影，从光明里探出柔和的热意轻巧地落在眉心，姜承録被突然的触碰麻得一激灵。

X做爱的时候很温柔，虽然有时候刹不住车顶得人喘不过气，姜承録因为加班爽约他也不会生气，情人节送了一条黑色手链，挂着的小标签求的是工作顺利。完美到姜承録怀疑，X这样的人怎么会找不到恋人？还是说他喜欢自己？

“X你喜欢我吧，我没人疼没人爱，你喜欢我吧，让我平衡点。”姜承録其实喝了点小酒，亢奋到现在已经有些失控开始胡言乱语，抱着X耍赖撒娇哭闹，半点没有平时的高冷包袱。

“可是我有喜欢的人了，可是他不喜欢我，我太难过了。”

*

姜承録在家睡了一整天，周一早上来上班的时候有些精神恍惚，回想起自己在X面前撒的酒疯，只想找个缝钻进去，那一撞怎么没把自己撞死。

他每次陷入个人情景剧，就爱用母语小声哔哔，电梯里空无一人，他就对着监视器碎碎念。从客观现实情况剖析到主观信念缺失，电梯刚好到达，叮的一声打开，而他嘴里那句通俗易懂的韩语狗崽子还没刹住，电梯门外站着一个高大的男人，显然听到了这句脏话，瞪大了眼睛一脸难以置信：“筛哥大早上的就口吐芬芳？”

次…奥…

姜承録内心小剧场刷过的无数国骂弹幕不足以表达此刻内心想法，男人不能说不行，我还是高冷帅气的姜东槿，他抬手理了理刘海，抿着嘴唇上抬嘴角，看上去人畜无害：“没，早上碰见只小狗崽，很可爱。”

我只是一只小兔子，小兔子什么都不知道。

“宁来那么早？”离上班还有半小时，高振宁平常都掐着点来。

“喻文波今天出差，昨天没整行李，大早上翻箱倒柜，”高振宁挠了挠头，见姜承録定神看着自己，慌忙解释，“我没说他不好啊，我今天本来也醒的早，所以就早点来，正好做一下报表还有…筛哥？”

王柳羿的桌子上放着高振宁朋友圈出现过的饭盒，玻璃碗里是长得不太好看的奶油蛋糕。姜承録进入办公区域就心不在焉：“自己做的啊？”

“啊…”高振宁看着那个喻文波折腾了一周末的成品，有点心疼姜承録，喜欢的人给别人做蛋糕，怎么会开心呢。“不好吃的，我试过了特别难吃。”

姜承録心情有点复杂，转头看着面前傻乎乎解释的高振宁：“知道难吃了还送人家？”是啊，心意最重要，有情饮水饱，高振宁宠爱他的小宝蓝，只有姜承録是小柠檬。

姜承録生着闷气，键盘敲得啪啦响，他的性格介于内向外向，被父母带来中国的时候因为语言不通害怕出糗，能不说话就不说，面无表情一张脸，冷得别人不敢交心，他习惯独处，所以不懂怎么表达爱。

高振宁和姜承録同天面试同天入职，办公室坐邻桌，东北人天生热情没顾忌，一张嘴一天到晚叭叭响，老板总嫌他吵，姜承録却觉得很开心。高振宁会关心他只要风度寒冬腊月上班披件呢大衣，被甲方气得砸键盘高振宁会请假带他下楼吃小蛋糕，陪他加班，陪他看电影，在峡谷上分，在健身房发呆。

标准男友是不是！

不是。

老妈子念叨，班主任式心理疏导，鸡汤践行者，峡谷送花人，高振宁对谁都好，所以才对姜承録好。

搏一搏单车变摩托，按理说近水楼台先得月，可姜承録觉得自己就是水中看月雾里看花，人家说办公室恋情要不得，他这都没开口说，天上就掉下个竹马竹马，打碎痴人梦，叫人面冷心也冷。

“宁王，来一下。”偷瞄姜承録大半天的高振宁被突然的点名吓了一跳，正想问什么事，就撞上姜承録狠狠的眼神。妈呀，兄弟爱竹马，暗恋对象喜欢兄弟，太难了，小高太难了。

“干啥，有啥悄悄话要搁小黑屋讲。”老板三天两头蹦出些不切实际的幻想，逮着员工就往这屋开小会画大饼，搞得他们一进这里就起鸡皮疙瘩。

王柳羿拽着高振宁，无比严肃，深呼吸长叹气，好久也没说句话。此情此景也不知道哪个憨憨外放了告白气球，营造浪漫的约会，拥有你就拥有全世界。

“哇蓝哥，别吓我啊，你这眼神，这表情”高振宁哆嗦着退了两步，“蓝蓝蓝哥…你可别说你喜欢我啊，不然这剧情也太操蛋了。”

？

高振宁是个傻子吧？王柳羿本想问喻文波这又是送花又是送蛋糕的到底几个意思，被他一打岔，气笑了。一个喻文波支支吾吾半天憋不出句话，一个高振宁脑回路比蚊香还弯，他们公司还有救吗？刚想说两句就被敲门声打断。

“说完了吗。”姜承録木着张脸打开门，背后蹿出个圆圆脑袋正是他们的老板宋义进。“我和小姜说两句，放心就说两句。”

加上整日异想天开的老板，没救了没救了。

*

沉默是今晚的康桥。

姜承録又加班留到了最后。绘图设计要心细，姜承録本就不爱说话，现在更是一言不发。  
“不用陪我，”画图的人大多有强迫症，姜承録一双眼睛没离开过屏幕。“要很久。”

刚想点个外卖留下陪暗恋对象加个班的高振宁被泼了一盆冷水。

“杰克晚上会来，公司也有其他人，宁不用陪我。”

‘杰克晚上会来’……更冷了。

高振宁几乎是落荒而逃。

男性也会幻想喜欢的对象是怎样的人，高振宁和大多数男人一样，喜欢娇小的可爱的小姑娘，偏偏遇上少年郎，一颗心失控脱离方向。

姜承録慢热又害羞，刚开始总是独来独往，高振宁有种天然使命感让他习惯性照顾离群的鸟，也让他近距离看见小麻雀的活泼天真毫无保留。他承认，第一次心动的时候他退缩了。小麻雀虎头虎脑地撞过来，告诉他自己能飞很高，能看到光怪陆离的世界，高振宁不知道自己的世界与小麻雀的是否相同。

高振宁有个优点面对越严重的问题越是冷静。高振宁拉着办公室一起参与他和姜承録的“独处”，一起吃饭一起KTV一起看电影一起健身，王柳羿被弄烦了又不好当面拒绝，私下里发信息问他是不是在追姜承録。其实他是在测试自己是不是真的对姜承録不同，只是自然而然的也测出了姜承録对自己与别人没什么不同。

姜承録这个人敏感又善良，初识时冷冷冰冰，热络起来就张牙舞爪地显示亲昵。公司的人说他是高岭之花，只有他们办公室叫他傻白甜小甜姜，俊俏的皮囊下是臭屁的幼稚小孩，像小奶狗碰碰你向你撒娇，生气了坐着碎碎念一会儿又雨过天晴，吃东西像小仓鼠嘟着腮帮子，一笑就露出小兔牙。

他在明白自己爱一个人的同时也明白了他爱的人不爱他。

无忧无虑的傻小子破天荒失眠了，助眠神器思修课本只让他更加狂躁，开机玩了两把LOL脑袋却糊里糊涂操作都变了形。

人生如果能像一台电脑，就能在程序失控前点击X，关掉页面及时止损，或者系统重置删除爱某个人的片段。

人原来真的会因为爱情发疯。

“X先生，我下班啦。”  
“你休息了吗？”  
“我好累啊。”  
“我今天特别想和他说”  
“你别喜欢宝蓝喜欢我吧”  
“但是我做不到”  
“太卑微了”

“小麻雀”撤回了一条消息  
“小麻雀”撤回了一条消息  
“小麻雀”撤回了一条消息  
“小麻雀”撤回了一条消息  
“小麻雀”撤回了一条消息  
“小麻雀”撤回了一条消息  
“小麻雀”撤回了一条消息

“X先生要不我们试试吧。”  
“小麻雀”撤回了一条消息

“X先生晚安”

高振宁握着手机，看屏幕亮了暗，暗了又亮。他甚至不敢点进去，怕对方的手机会显示正在输入中，怕爱他的秘密会被揭穿。身体里的魔鬼一次次驱使他走进那个房间，柔软的诱人的姜承録只为他绽放，傲娇的胡闹的姜承録只有他知道，他独占着这样隐秘的感情，掌握着这样放纵的疯狂。

即使没有吻，也应当有半分情吧。

他无数次想开口对姜承録说，我爱你，请你也爱我吧。可他害怕，害怕这一点点香气也无法留在手心。毕竟无论是高振宁还是X，都不是姜承録爱的人。

只是我自愿走上绞刑场。

*

喻文波接连出了几次差，回来就跟屁虫似跟着王柳羿，非要他说说周一的蛋糕好不好吃，一点儿没察觉办公室冷得快掉渣的僵硬气氛。

高振宁冷眼看喻文波上蹿下跳，巴望着他能早点收服王柳羿让姜承録断了心思，又觉得好好的竹马被狗咬了实在不值当。分心注意着姜承録的动静，却发现对方稳坐如山，一只手撑着脑袋，一只手拿着铅笔在素描本上画着什么。

小狗小猫满办公室打闹，一会儿就绕到姜承録这桌来了。“小姜画什么呢？”王柳羿脑袋刚探过来，姜承録就啪得合上了画册，腾得一下站起来。后甩的滑轮椅撞上背后的桌子，桌角喻文波刚摆上的大玻璃瓶晃晃悠悠，姜承録下意识伸手去扶却扑了个空，玻璃瓶正对着他砸了下来。

四人被突如其来的事故惊得回不过神，下一秒听到声响的老板就推门进来，拉着人去待客室，打电话找人处理满地的玻璃碎片。倒下的玻璃四处飞溅，幸好都穿着长袖长裤，但离得最近的姜承録没能幸免，碎片在手背上划了好长一道口子，欻欻地往外冒血，王柳羿率先搬了医疗箱给姜承録简单清理包扎。

“对不起啊宝蓝，砸碎了杰克给你的玻璃瓶。”

“哎呦，就他自己当宝贝，不重要的啦。”王柳羿绑完最后一圈纱布，拉来了旁边一直傻站的高振宁，“宁王手伸出来看看，裤腿都是血自己没感觉啊。”

“我没事…啊不是我有事…也不是…”高振宁把手背在身后，改了几番的说辞吞吞吐吐，眼瞧着姜承録愈发耷拉的脑袋心急。他很了解姜承録的性子，别人越说没事，他越是自责，越觉得是自己给别人造成了麻烦。

“去医院。”姜承録起身拽着高振宁就往外走。

“唉！shy哥！他不用，你自己的再让医生给弄弄！”

如王柳羿所言，医生瞥了眼高振宁的手就说没事，让人到科室门口等着去，倒是抓着姜承録再来了遍清创消毒。被指示着缴费取药，绕完一大圈回来，高振宁已经靠着椅背歪头睡着了。镜框松松垮垮地架在鼻梁上，新染的头发掉了一半色，长手长脚缩着没地方搁。

因为感情丢掉的冷静正在一次次打击姜承録的自信心，感情用事正在惹麻烦，也给高振宁带来了麻烦，他不喜欢这样的失控。办公室恋情大概因此被诟病，再理智的人遇上爱情也不能克制发疯。

姜承録半蹲下来，弯折的手腕带得他手背疼，疼痛使他清醒明智，大脑感性半区却控制着他伸出手指轻轻点了点高振宁的鼻子，进行一个不得不的告别。

“我不喜欢你啦。”

*

喻文波的坚持不懈得到了答案，王柳羿终于屈服于他过分幼稚的追求手段。四人办公室成了一对，剩下的两个就显得不清不楚不明不白。高振宁只当没瞧见王柳羿每天路过他办公桌时候的挤眉弄眼，也不说他分明感觉到姜承録一改态度，什么事都有些公事公办，私事不谈的冷淡。

喻文波的感情尘埃落定对他打击那么大吗？他就那么喜欢喻文波吗？  
“什么玩意儿？高振宁你有病？”  
哎呦我去，心里话不小心说出来了。“不是你听我说…”  
“说个锤子，干脆点问清楚膈不膈应啊，哎shy哥，你喜欢我？”  
正专心绘图的姜承録莫名被点了名：“什么？”  
“高振宁说你喜欢我，怎么可能…”  
“啊。”  
“？？？啊什么？？”  
“杰克是最喜欢的弟弟。”姜承録抿嘴笑起来。  
“居然不是我？”早就看透姜承録腹黑本质的王柳羿也举手凑话题。  
“宝蓝是哥哥欸。”  
“那宁王呢！”  
姜承録抬眼正视自己一直回避的眼神，又若无其事地转开视线，“宁啊…”他还是没办法坦然面对。  
“我我…我去楼上问问今天的进度。”高振宁，胆小鬼。

“shy哥喜不喜欢你你自己感觉不出来？”姜承録临时被叫去开会，中餐的主题自然而然就变成了情侣教育单身狗。  
“我..我感觉不出来。”高振宁咬着筷子，委屈死了。  
“那你活该。”喻文波站着说话不腰疼，仗着脱了单就开启无限嘲讽。  
“别插嘴，吃你的饭。”王柳羿给了喻文波一脑门。“shy哥这明摆了就是喜欢你啊，刚来的时候不成天跟着你吗，是你自己非要拉上我，是我我就气死不理你了。”  
“我没有，我特别珍惜你蓝哥。”  
“嗨喻文波再秀我削你了啊。”  
“你别理他，你就直截了当问shy哥，我喜欢你你喜不喜欢我，这不就完了吗，你们俩一天天耗着，看得我也憋屈。”王柳羿往喻文波盘子里扒拉了两口红烧肉，长得帅就是吃香，食堂阿姨都偏心给多。  
“可是他不喜欢我。”  
“得，白给你做那么多思想工作，蓝哥你别理他，我们自己玩儿。”  
“？高振宁你有点出息，手机拿来，我给你发。怂不怂啊东北老爷们儿这么拖拖拉拉。”王柳羿猛一顿操作，把手机丢回给高振宁。  
“就是，拖拖拉拉，吃饭吃饭。”

*

「姜承録我喜欢你你喜不喜欢我」

姜承録收到短信陷入了沉思，还真给他说中了，X先生喜欢他？当事人感到苦恼。

X先生是个好人这句话姜承録都说厌了，但距离他决定结束暗恋才没几天，这样会不会显得很渣男？虽然心里喜欢一个，身体吊着一个本来就挺渣男了…要不试试？达成心灵和肉体的统一？姜承録被自己的脑补逗笑了。

成年人的爱疯狂却绝情，姜承録虽然对为了摆脱旧感情投身一段虚假的新恋情不齿，但仍然点了发送键。

「那就试试？」

他漂泊了太久，想停下歇歇，这样也算错吗？

周六的约会从晚上七点挪到了早上，从酒店大床移到了安静的咖啡店，姜承録有种毕业后第一次面试的感觉，一边雀跃一边退缩。X先生没迟到，是他来早了。怕迟到特意定的闹钟，昨晚加急熨烫的酒红衬衫西装裤，他甚至忘记了期待X先生到底长什么模样，却已经找好了春季情侣约会攻略。他像怀春的少女期待迟到的恋爱，郑重地为过去翻篇。但他想翻篇的过去，却突然出现在了眼前。

“筛哥。”高振宁看上去有些局促不安。

“哈，宁，好巧啊。”好尴尬，明明对方什么也不知道，姜承録却觉得自己白条条的一丝不挂，做了那么多心理建设决定重新开始，结果才起步就遇到了死因。

“姜承録，姜承録我，我是，我…”

高振宁穿着一套黑色大衣，领口别了一枚金色徽章，戴着一副金丝框眼镜，正式的像去参加相亲会，他挠了挠头，随即发现弄乱了发型又放下手来，于是袖口露出一条黑色手链，和姜承録的一样，上头挂着小标签“工作顺利”。

「祝你工作顺利。」这是X先生在此之前唯一一条过界的短信。

姜承録抱起外套往外走，步子又快又急。

X先生从来不说话，也不露脸。X先生总惯着他，又摸透他的脾气。X知道他喜欢什么，讨厌什么。X先生在床上温柔，在床下保持距离留给他足够的隐私空间。X先生对于这样的关系从不过问也毫不怀疑。

“筛哥！”高振宁在后头喊他。

姜承録这才想起来，他从未告知X先生自己的名字。他无比讨厌现在的自己，忘了就忘了，为什么要记起。

“姜承録！”高振宁小跑几步拽住他。

这条街又长又宽，他们四个有次加班结束，一同数着星星压马路，但这却好像是上辈子的事了。

“高振宁。”姜承録转过身一把甩开高振宁拽他的手，声音低沉的像是火山冒泡的岩浆，满满的怒意在底下潜伏。“高，振，宁。”他一字一顿地念这个名字，满脸寒意地注视着这个名字的主人，除此却什么也说不出。

“筛哥，筛哥你听我说，我没想着骗你，真的，我真的没有。”高振宁语无伦次的解释苍白无力，他不知道要怎么说明。

太阳穴突突跳动，姜承録的脑袋比夏天的电脑主机还烫，里头一团浆糊无法运转。他拐进弄堂，可高振宁还紧跟不放，像那些折磨了他许久的苦涩的暗恋，他咬着舌尖想叫自己冷静清醒，却尝到一杯咖啡，苦得要他落泪。

“高振宁你是不是觉得耍我很好玩？看我那么喜欢你，你是不是觉得很得意？”汹涌的热意从眼眶涌出来，他像被捶打的钢琴键盘，发出支离破碎的鸣音，“现在是什么意思？玩够了要摊牌要算账还是要什么！你还想从我这拿走什么！”

他愤怒，他嘶吼，眼泪挤在喉咙里压得他喘不过气。他说服自己，安慰自己，他把心把身体全交出去了，可他又握住了什么呢。

无形的手抓着心脏下坠，平日波澜不惊面孔正因痛苦而痛哭，高振宁一颗心脏揪得疼，满腹爱意堵在嗓子眼发不出声，他想说不是的，他没有玩弄感情，他是胆小鬼，他应该一开始就说明，他害怕被推开，害怕说出口再也不能面对，他害怕失去他，即便是远远看着也欢喜，却一而再再而三地忍不住要接近。

“姜承録…”高振宁心乱如麻，姜承録缩在角落不愿抬头，他有一种感觉，要是现在什么也不说，就会真正失去他。

“姜承録。”像只受惊的麻雀，高振宁前进一步，姜承録就后退一步，脚步摇摇晃晃，却似一把尖刀扎得高振宁血淋淋。

“姜承録。”高振宁靠近他把他圈在怀里，不顾他的挣扎推搡，紧紧地拥抱，要将他融入身体。

“我喜欢你，姜承録我喜欢你，我好喜欢你。”高振宁捧着他的脸，小心翼翼。姜承録双眼通红固执地不肯与他对视，下唇被自己咬得破皮，身体僵硬地绷直，脆弱地举着自己最后一点防卫。

“我是傻子，对不起姜承録，可我好喜欢你，我不知道…可是我好喜欢你，真的好喜欢你。”姜承録脸颊冰凉，高振宁用自己的体温融化他。小心翼翼的吻落在额头眉间眼睛脸颊，覆上双唇像某种一生不悔的郑重约定。

“爱我吧，不要爱别人。”


End file.
